Naruto: Après la guerre
by Emilia Mibu
Summary: Ma version de l'après-guerre de Naruto, aucun couple, one shot


Voili voilou ! C'est mon premier One-Shot alors j'espère que ça vous plairas, qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que j'ai bien respecté le caractère de Kakashi

**AUTEUR : ** Emilia Mibu-Uchiha

**DISCLAMER :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, faut pas se voiler la face non plus !

**RATED : **K+ rien de bien méchant

« Kakashi Hatake, vous êtes donc nommé huitième Hokage du village de Konoha.

-Merci….. »

Le fils du croc blanc sortit et sauta sur la falaise des Kage où un visage étais en construction.

Il sera donc un Hokage… Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir ce titre, mais le septième en avait fait sa dernière volonté, il se devait donc de la respecter, au moins jusqu'à ce que Konohamaru puisse lui succeder. Le village de la feuille avait été le seul en besoin de nommer un nouveau dirigeant à la fin de la guerre.

La guerre… parlons-en tiens ! Trop de personnes étaient mortes, la victoire avait necessité beaucoup trop de vies, et ce dans tous les pays. Maintenant, la paix réganait entre les villages ninjas qui avaient désormais tous une dette envers Konoha, ou plutôt envers Tsunade. Car c'est grâce à son sacrifice que les autres Kages étaient encore en vie, car elle avait puisée jusqu'aux dernières forces qui la maintenaient en vie pour les sauver d'une mort certaine. Ainsi s'était éteinte la dernière survivante du trio des sannins légendaires, songea l'ancien sensei de la team 7. Même privée de ses jambes elle avait réussi à les sauver.

Mais le cinquième n'avait pas été la seule victime de cette guerre, d'autres personnes avaient données leurs vies pour la victoire.

« Naruto, c'est toi qui devrait être ici pas moi, ce n'est pas toi qui aurait du recevoir toute l'étendue de la haine de ton camarade mais moi, votre sensei. Je n'ai pas su empêcher un de mes élèves de plonger dans les ténèbres, c'est moi qui aurait du mourir.

_Sasuke… J'emporterais ta haine avec moi dans la tombe._

Et il l'avait fait, il était mort en emportant Sasuke avec lui, en sauvant le monde. Il avait réusssi l'impossible, prendre la vie de Madara ET de Sasuke.

_Mais on arrive au bout du chemin. Et si on meurt tous les deux, il n'y auras plus ni Uchiwa ni Kyuubi… Plus de fardeau… On se comprendra mieux dans l'au-delà._

Kakashi entendait encore sa voix disant ça, et c'était la vérité, le monde ne connaissait plus de problèmes grâce à son sacrifice. Mais d'un autre côté, sa vie trop courte avait fait comprendre aux gens qu'un jinchuuriki est avant tout un homme a part entière, et pas seulement un démon. Désormais, les bijuus étaient tous morts avec les jinchuurikis, il faudrait quelques siècles pour qu'ils retrouvent une enveloppe charnelle.

Après la guerre, le ninja le plus imprévisible du village caché de la feuille a été nommé septième Hokage à titre honorifique et son visage était entrain d'être gravé dans la roche avec celui de son père en témoignage de son courage, de sa force et de la reconnaissance de la population ninja et samourai toute entière. Il avait donc pu réaliser son rêve, il était à présent le meilleur, non pas des Hokages mais bien de tous les Kages !

Sakura avait demandé de devenir la secrétaire de son ancien sensei, ce qui lui fit très plaisir car elle était la dernière survivante de sa team.

Et Sasuke dans tous ça ? Lui, il n'avait pas eu de monument en sa mémoire, pas même de tombe. Quand on en parlait, c'était pour le calomnier, l'insulter et le traiter de traître. Traître, il l'avait été, bien sur, mais Kakashi et Sakura savaient eux… Ils savaient que les deux rivaux de la team 7 avaient délibérément laisser l'autre le transpercer, qu'ils étaient mort de leurs plein grès, et que, par ce geste, l'Uchiwa voulait s'excuser de sa trahison et qu'il était prêt à assumer toutes les concéquences tandis que l'Uzumaki voulait dire qu'il était déjà pardonner depuis longtemps.

_Parce que tu es mon ami._

Si vous avez une critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, n'hesitez pas, il faut que je m'améliore !

J'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir déçus pour ma premiere tentative de postage sur ce site ! merci de poser un p'tit com's si vous avez un avis a donner.

Emi ^^


End file.
